<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pain by wpqkkxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373767">Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpqkkxx/pseuds/wpqkkxx'>wpqkkxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, Top Eddie Brock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpqkkxx/pseuds/wpqkkxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>共生体觉得自己的脖子有些疼，准确来说它并没有脖子，作为外星物种的它只不过是一堆黑色的半固体生物。但共生体确实感受到被男人老虎钳似的手掌钳住部位一阵阵的疼痛，它睁开眼，棕黑色的眸子仍然死死地盯着它，像是一把恒古不变的熊熊烈火，煎熬而残忍的燃烧着共生体的每一根感官和神经。可以变化成无数形状的生物此时无助而又无能为力，它身体上伸出细软的黑色触手，贴在那只手臂上，拼尽全力地想要将他推开。</p><p>它终归是徒劳无功。</p><p>钳住的部位开始瘫软，不仅仅是那一个部位，甚至身体的每一处都蔓延着属于冷峻面容的男人的森森杀意。共生体的触手越来越多，甚至大多数都黏合成一条可以看得出形状的手掌，那只细瘦的手努力地挣脱着身上将自己紧紧锁死的可怕人类——棕黑色的深渊凝视着它。</p><p>共生体甚至叫不出来。</p><p>它睁着自己混沌白色的眼睛却什么都看不到，躯体被迫接受宿主的强制折磨，共生体姑且将其称之为这个男人对它表达爱意的方式，可这样的无理粗暴让共生体深感绝望——它的舌头耷拉在身体外面，原本鲜红的颜色因为钳制而变成了绛紫色，这一只不用呼吸的外星人却发出了濒死的喘息。</p><p>共生体还没有准备好，但它的身体构造却已经被游骑兵出身的男人摸得滚瓜烂熟，当粗大而又灼热的性器利刃似的割开共生体柔软的躯体刺入冰凉而滑腻的内腔时，这般的触感却无法消磨人类的粗野欲望——甚至像是一把可以燃烧大海的冰冷火焰，将他四肢百骸里晃荡的攻城掠地逐渐被填补成庞大的怪兽。</p><p>“共生体，你是我的，”宿主的声音嘶哑低沉，他的尾音几乎是卷上些朦胧甜美的蛊惑，共生体濒临窒息，迷迷糊糊间甚至听出了些温柔的滋味，“你不可以离开我，否则——”</p><p>声音开始变得忽近忽远，躯体的疼痛使它噩梦连连，明明已经挣脱了这样久远，却丝毫忘不掉曾经被那个男人不断折磨的每个夜晚——共生体伴随着轻声的尖叫醒来，共生体并不做梦，它只是在复述着记忆，黑暗又堕落，痛苦又甜蜜。</p><p>一时间，共生体有些分不清现实和虚妄，它的脑子里混乱异常。</p><p>凝化成形，探出个脑袋审视着躺在简陋床铺上沉睡的Eddie。月光透过公寓的玻璃落在男人的身体上，悠长而平稳的呼吸显示着他充沛的生命力。共生体将脑袋凑过去，轻轻地在Eddie的脸颊边落下一个吻，缓慢地缩回宿主的身体内，蜷缩在他温暖的腹腔中闭上眼睛。</p><p>它已经不用再害怕了。<br/>它已经不用再恐惧了。<br/>它已经不用再逃避了。<br/>它的另一半，已经回到它的身边了。</p><p>Lee Price刚被关进监狱，曾经通过某种手段联系到才和共生体恢复共生关系的Eddie。天知道这个手段异常又阴狠无比的男人是怎么搞到Eddie公寓的电话号码，手机都没怎么用过的“老年人”Eddie 布洛克向来都习惯于面对面和别人说话，唯独这一次身材高大的男人拿起那只黑色的听筒，语气平常地说。</p><p>“Price。”</p><p>共生体从未见过那样盛怒的Eddie，但也从未见过那样冷静而又克制的Eddie。从坤塔尔回来后在它仅剩的记忆里，Eddie总是怒气冲冲并且不好说话，任何一点触及到怒气点的事情都能使他大发雷霆。可那样的Eddie并不可怕，盛怒并不代表他会伤及无辜，以往的他总是把所有的内心都坦诚的交给共生体，所有的情绪都不会和他的共生体有任何隐瞒。</p><p>除了今天。</p><p>洗完澡刚从浴室里走出来的金发男人下巴上还滴着水，健壮而高大的身体里蕴含着海水的腥咸，接到那通电话后，Lee Price几乎是用接近疯狂的语气告诉Eddie所有他曾经对共生体做过的事情。共生体通过Eddie的声音听见了那个阴冷男人的话，小心翼翼地想要寻求Eddie的心理活动，得到的答案却是一片虚无，不喜不怒，不悲不痛，只是冷静得不像是Eddie Brock。</p><p>电话里从Lee Price嘴里说出的共生体瘦弱，虚弱和贫弱，被强悍如斯的游骑兵接受过训练的精神壁垒锁在其中，绝望地无法反抗，甚至它几乎没有愿望想要反抗。</p><p>Eddie不在它的身边，他抛弃了共生体，抛弃了他们曾有过的甜蜜的共生关系。<br/>那闪电呢——它的光明，它的灯塔呢？</p><p>共生体的大脑一片混乱，它几乎无法想到任何关于除了Eddie以外的事物。Eddie还在听电话，他几乎没有怎么回答Lee Price的质问，唯独那双海蓝色的瞳孔积压起越来越多的隐忍和令共生体恐惧的压抑情感，共生体突然没由来地想：Eddie是不是会嫌弃曾经被这样对待的它，再一次地和它分离。</p><p>思想使共生体惶恐，它从Eddie的体表中钻出，黑色的肢体幻化出一双手和一双手臂，它们仍然瘦伶伶的，营养不良的像是两把枯萎的树枝。随即，这两根并不会长叶子的树枝紧紧地从Eddie的背后搂住了它的宿主，它的爱人，它的归宿。</p><p>微凉的生物表面紧紧贴着Eddie的后脖颈，让他快要爆发的怒火略微消减了少许。他仍然在听着电话，话筒里传出的是Lee Price咄咄逼人地嘲弄，而Eddie转过头对共生体露出的却是一张略显疲态的笑脸。共生体对微笑的理解从来没有如此深刻而清晰过，它知道Eddie在用自己的方式宽慰自己——如果共生体能够流泪，或许它会钻在这个健壮高大的人类怀里痛哭个够。</p><p>——但它不能。</p><p>安慰完自家安全感极速降低的爱人，Eddie转过脸又对话筒里结束一段嘲弄的Lee说道：“你已经失去他了，Lee Price，”声音阴沉而又暗哑，他几乎是用了所有的力气来控制自己不把电话砸了，“你永远的失去它了。”共生体开始逐渐感受得到宿主的内心，但它不敢对Eddie发问，只是凝出实体轻轻地缠上他的指尖，伸过头用舌头舔了舔Eddie的唇角。</p><p>它在祈求他的原谅。</p><p>不再理会电话里的示威，Eddie放（砸）下话筒，另一只手轻轻地抚摸着他的另一半，黢黑色的流动固体在他的手臂和之间缠绕，Eddie将它凑到嘴边轻轻地亲吻着——他不是不在乎Lee Price曾经对共生体做了什么，只是他更加在乎共生体是否因此受到了伤害。</p><p>“不用怕，吾爱，”Eddie的声音从未有过的柔和，他小心翼翼又执意妄为，“对不起，我没有及时赶到。”</p><p>对于发生在共生体身上的事情，Eddie总是愧疚而又懊恼，他仍然是心怀希望，却又会在某个时刻像一只充满绝望的孤狼，独自行走在名为愤怒的沙漠中央。共生体吐出舌头，舔了舔Eddie的手指，慢慢的它将那根手指含进了嘴里，柔软而又微微发着温凉的腔道使大脑还没有完全冷静下来的Eddie瞬间被点燃了引线。</p><p>共生体总是知道Eddie的生理反应，它乖巧的像是一个性爱玩具，潜入男人下半身灼烧的火焰中一探究竟——但终究人类舍不得——他出声阻止共生体停下这种补偿行为。</p><p>亏欠它的是人类。</p><p>那天他们几乎没有停止将自己的身体交给对方，共生体化出完整的人形，它仍然是有些瘦骨嶙峋，但多少不再是痛苦时期里的骨瘦如柴，锋锐的尖牙和猩红的长舌，旁人都害怕这样的它，唯独Eddie是深爱着这样的它，几近柔软的体内腔道在Eddie恰当而又霸道的长驱直入后，两方都得到了双倍的满足。</p><p>共生体的体型因为快感而变得有些飘忽不定，它柔软又温热的腔道几乎被Eddie的粗壮塞得满满当当，眯起那双亮白色的眼睛，两只爪子紧紧地扣住人类健壮宽厚的后背，那些尖锐将皮肤割开流露出美丽的猩红。</p><p>Eddie觉察不出疼痛，他的捏住共生体细瘦的胯部，将自己的性器伸入更深的内腔。黑色的共生体有些承受不住，它伸长了舌头张开嘴巴，灼烫炙热的触感快要将它烧了个对穿。黏住Eddie后背的双手（爪）变得瘫软，几乎连正常的形状都无法维持，柔软细腻的贴在人类的皮肤上，大声叫嚣着想要更多——</p><p>太过直白而又太过无理的情感让共生体疯狂，它空白又恐惧的内心得到了极大的满足，大脑里不断流过的白色闪电让共生体快要无法完整地叫出另一半的姓名。</p><p>“Edddii……Eddddddiieeee……”</p><p>这样的结合距离上一次已经过去太久了。</p><p>共生体紧紧的用每一支触手拥抱着它的爱人，竭尽全力的享受着人类滚烫却又毫不灼烫的爱欲。它欣喜若狂地无声欢呼，黏腻的声音嘶哑的拖着共生体特有的尾音，来自于宇宙深处的呼唤让Eddie无法把持住自己的身体，他把所有交给爱侣，紧紧贴合的性器使他们一同达到了高潮。</p><p>“Love, I miss you...”</p><p>回应人类的只有一个更深的吻以及更加滚烫直接的爱意。</p><p>他们合二为一。</p><p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>